Saving Planet, Deducing Things: The SuperWhoLock Business
by BlackRavenPL
Summary: Kiedy Sam, Dean i Cas pojawiają się w centrum Londynu, odkrywają, że kryminalny geniusz- Jim Moriarty właśnie wrócił zza grobu. Po poznaniu detektywa z Baker Street i pierwszym starciu szybko okazuje się, że nie będzie to normalne polowanie. JM ma plan. A napiętej sytuacji pod 221B nie poprawiają wieści od podróżnika z budki telefonicznej... Nadciąga koniec. #SuperWhoLock #Destiel
1. Rozdział I

\- Na litość boską! Nie możesz się zdecydować?- Sherlock nerwowo przemówił do słuchawki. Za oknem samolotu od czterech minut majaczyły zielone pastwiska wysp brytyjskich. Nie zdążył zatęsknić za domem, kiedy jego zarozumiały brat postanowił ściągnąć go z powrotem. Detektyw zażenowany wyjrzał przez okno odrzutowca. Dał sobie chwilę na oczyszczenie swojego głosu z ekscytacji, którą odczuwał związku z pięknie malującą się nową i przede wszystkim godną jego umiejętności sprawą, i zapytał- Kto tym razem mnie potrzebuje?  
\- Anglia.

Teraz znów mógł siedzieć w swoich czterech ścianach kamienicy na Baker Street i robić to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej. Rozwiązywać sprawę. Trudno było jednak pozbyć się nerwowej i paranoicznej myśli, która cały czas chodziła mu po głowie, odwracając od zmysłów i toku zadania.  
\- Jak on przeżył?- szepnął po raz kolejny za plecami John, a brew nad okiem Sherlocka zadrgała. Głupi. Głupi. Głupi.  
\- Nie przeżył- stwierdził oschle detektyw, składając ręce tak jak większość ludzi do modlitwy.- Postrzelił sobie mózg. Widziałem to. Stwierdziłem zgon. Myślisz, że jestem na tyle głupi by nie zbadać każdej możliwości, która pozwoliłaby mu oszukać śmierć?! Moriarty był pająkiem w światowej kryminalnej sieci, arcyprzestępcą, geniuszem zbrodni! Ale prawa biologiczne obowiązują każdego po równo.  
John prawdopodobnie wziął do siebie ten wybuch, bo nie odezwał się więcej, ale dał mu pracować. Wziął do rąk akta przygotowane przez Mycrofta i zagłębił się w lekturze. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i zagadnął znad kartek papieru:  
\- Nie zdusiliśmy jego siatki do końca- stwierdził ze żalem w głosie.- Ktoś musiał nadać nagranie, przedśmiertne czy nie, na każdy ekran w kraju. Tak tu jest napisane. Dwuminutowy klip, który włączył się dokładnie o godzinie dziewiątej trzydzieści pięć.  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, czy John potrafił siedzieć przez chwilę cicho i z drugiej strony, ciesząc się, że wysunął to przypuszczenie. Choć wciąż ciężko mu się było do tego przyznać, naprawdę lubił kiedy jego przyjaciel postanawiał dedukować na własną rękę.  
\- Nagranie musi być przedśmiertne. Nie ma innej możliwość- zapewnił, biorąc w ręce swoje skrzypce i szarpiąc struny w pozornie chaotycznych dźwiękach. Zasada „Jeśli wykluczymy to co niemożliwe, to co zostanie, musi być prawdą" jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła. Skoro był pewny, że Moriarty zginął, nie mógł nakręcić filmiku po swojej śmierci. Trupy nie filmowały mrożących w żyłach wideo i nie ustawiały ich jako jedyne programy w całym państwie. Takie rzeczy nie działy się w normalnym, logicznym świecie. A ten świat był normalny… Prawda?

\- Sammy?- zapytał odruchowo, gdy tylko otworzył oczy i z ulgą zanotował nagłe zerwanie się na sąsiednim siedzeniu.  
\- Co do diabła się właśnie stało?- głos Sama był tak samo zdenerwowany jak jego.- Cas?  
\- Mhm?  
\- Powiedz, że to ty- jęknął młodszy Winchester, ale niebieskooki anioł jedynie przekrzywił lekko głowę, wpatrując się w przednie lusterko chevroleta.  
\- Nie. Lecz wyczułem w tym ingerencję wyższą- stwierdził głosem, który zawsze przyprawiał Deana o ciarki.  
\- _Son of a bitch*_ \- zaklął i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce Impali. Przyjemny i znajomy warkot silnika jego ślicznotki trochę go uspokoił. Trochę. Nie bardzo wiedział co się stało. W jednej chwili jechali autostradą do Ohio w sprawie zwiększonej liczby zaginięć wśród młodzieży, a w następnej byli na tym parkingu naprzeciwko jakiegoś baru. Martwiło go też, że zmieniły się zabudowania. Musieli „przeskoczyć" naprawdę spory kawałek, bo otaczała ich staromiejska architektura. Wyglądająca trochę… obco.  
\- Co to jest w ogóle? Waszyngton?- jęknął do chłopaków i wrzucił wsteczny, wyjeżdżając spomiędzy białych pasków, wyznaczających miejsce parkingowe. Sam rozglądał się dookoła z ogromnym wyrazem zaniepokojenia na twarzy. Co tak właściwie Cas miał na myśli z „ingerencją wyższą"? Czyżby wkopali się w kolejny sajgon?  
\- Uważaj!- krzyknął Sam, a Dean gwałtownie odbił w prawo o mało co nie unikając zderzenia z samochodem z naprzeciwka. Co do…?  
\- Idiota!- jęknął Dean i znów wykonał skomplikowany manewr po ulicy. Musiał ominąć kolejne auto jadące z przodu i… Tym samym pasem? Zaraz. Coś tu mocno nie grało…  
\- Obawiam się, że wszyscy poruszają się inaczej niż my- ośmielił się zauważyć Castiel, ale zamilkł widząc spojrzenie starszego Winchestera.  
\- Dean, zjedź na bok!- zażądał Sam. Impala mocno zarzuciła tyłem i z piskiem zatrzymała się przy chodniku. Pasażerowie wysiedli, trzaskając drzwiami wozu.  
\- Co tu do jasnej cholery się wyprawia?!- krzyknął Dean, rozglądając się dokoła. W otoczeniu coś nie pasowało, ale stępiony godzinami polowań, picia drinków i żarcia burgerów umysł nie potrafił się w tym odnaleźć.  
\- Myślę, że coś nas przeniosło…- zaczął Sam, a Dean automatycznie obrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Jak daleko?  
\- To będzie tak z osiem tysięcy kilometrów- stwierdził powoli i wskazał na znak przed nimi. Dean zmrużył oczy, próbując odczytać literki napisane białą czcionką na tle czerwonego okręgu.  
\- „Underground"?- zapytał.- A czy to nie jest…  
\- Nasze „Subway"- dokończył Sam, kiwając głową.  
\- Czyli metro- dodał Cas, poprawiając swój płaszcz i patrząc się na powoli na braci. - A to z kolei oznacza, że jesteśmy…  
\- W Londynie- odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

Większość fałszywych legitymacji okazała się bezużyteczna. Agenci FBI w centrum Wielkiej Brytanii? Potrzebna była chyba specjalna zgoda premiera tego dziwnego za atlantyckiego kraju.  
\- Zero pomysłów, dlaczego tu jesteśmy?- zapytał Sam, przyglądając się Deanowi i Casowi, którzy zatapiali zęby w cheeseburgerach z pobliskiego fast food'a.  
\- Zero- odpowiedział Dean, krzywiąc się.- Ale jak najszybciej wracajmy do nas… Te Brytole w ogóle nie wiedzą na czym polega esencja burgera- stwierdził z oburzeniem, a Cas odłożył swoją kanapkę na znak solidarności.  
\- Ściągnęła nas tu istota dużo potężniejsza od anioła czy demona- orzekł anioł, pakując sobie do ust garść frytek.  
\- Masz na myśli… No nie wiem, Boga?- zapytał znudzony Dean.- Chyba już przerabialiśmy jazdę z szukaniem go i tak dalej.  
\- Mniejsza o to- Cas zbył go szybkim ruchem ręki.- Jeśli mój ojciec nas tu sprowadził, to znaczy, że znalazł nam tu robotę.  
\- W sercu Londynu?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Sam.- Powodzenia.  
Przez chwilę znowu pogrążyli się w milczeniu. Ciszę, o ile można takiego słowa w ogóle użyć w angielskim barze, gdzie emitowano rozgrywki w piłce nożną, przerwał szept Deana.  
\- Stanął- szepnął.  
\- Eee… Co?- zapytał Cas, mierząc go niepewnym spojrzeniem. Dean przewrócił oczami, jednocześnie pilnując się by nie za bardzo przybliżyć się do anioła.  
\- Zegar, zboczuchu- stwierdził.- Zatrzymał się.  
Mężczyźni obrócili się by spojrzeć na wiszący naprzeciwko Deana zegar. Wskazówki zatrzymały się dokładnie na godzinie 9:35.  
\- Może skończyła się bateria…- zasugerował Sam, ale zamilkł, kiedy wśród zgromadzonych przy telewizorze anglików, poniósł się jęk zawodu. Ekran telewizora nad barem zaczął wariować, pokazując biało-czarne „mrówki".  
\- Co jest?- zapytał Dean, automatycznie zaciskając dłonie na naładowanym solą pistolecie za paskiem.  
Sam wzruszył ramionami dokładnie w momencie, kiedy na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Żółte, jarzące napisy pod zdjęciem, wywołały poruszenie wśród zebranych.  
\- „Miss me?"- przeczytał powoli Cas i uniósł brwi zerkając na Sama.- Nadal uważasz, że ojciec nie ma dla nas roboty?

Zdenerwowani Londyńczycy zaczęli szeptać i pokazywać sobie palcami obraz na telewizorze. Sam zmarszczył brwi. Wciąż nie był do końca pewny, czy sprawa na pewno była dla nich. Bo jakie mieli dowody? Zepsuty zegar, który przypadkowo zatrzymał się w momencie wyświetlenia jakiegoś hakerskiego montażu?  
\- Przypadki nie zdarzają się przypadkowo- mruknął pod nosem i wstał, podchodząc do Casa i Deana, którzy stali już przy barku i razem z klientami. Gdy tylko zerknął w kierunku telewizora, obraz nagle zgasł, a ekran z powrotem zaczął wyświetlać przerwaną transmisję meczu. Sam wymienił się z Deanem spojrzeniami.  
\- Spytaj się tego- szepnął wskazując na mężczyznę obok. Był w średnim wieku, ale wciąż wysportowany, z lekko opaloną twarzą i krótko ściętym, siwiejącymi już przy końcówkach włosami.- Na kilometr wyczuwam gliny- dodał starszy brat, wskazując palcem na wewnętrzną kieszeń kurtki, gdzie trzymali fałszywe odznaki.  
Sam ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową. Jazda na legitymacjach FBI była bardzo niebezpieczna i możliwe, że groziła wydaniem ambasadzie Amerykańskiej. A to byłby ich ostatni błąd w tym kraju.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo- zaczął, zwracając się do mężczyzny.- Tak się składa, że ja i moi dwaj koledzy jesteśmy agentami z amerykańskiego Federalnego Biura Śledczego…  
\- Na urlopie- dodał Dean i puścił oko facetowi.- Nie wie pan, ile się trzeba napocić, żeby go tam dali.  
\- W każdym razie- Sam ostrzegawczo uniósł brwi, każąc Deanowi się zamknąć. Z synchronizacją godną zegarmistrza pokazali odznaki, a nieznajomy uniósł brwi.- Razem z partnerami zastanawiałem się, o co chodzi z mężczyzną z telewizora… Jesteśmy w Wielkiej Brytanii od niedawna, ale nie wiedzieliśmy, że macie jakieś problemy z hakerami. Kim był ten facet?  
Mężczyzna westchnął, a Amerykanie dostrzegli w jego oczach niepokój, który wprost wyskakiwał z tęczówek Anglika.  
\- Jim Moriarty- rzucił.- Myślę, że był najlepszym kryminalistą Londynu… Świata. Zresztą, tak uważa mój przyjaciel, a on się nigdy nie myli.  
\- Czyli wielki złoczyńca powrócił?- dopytał się Sam. Anglik pokiwał głową, wlewając w siebie całą zawartość trzymanego na blacie piwa.  
\- Tak i to zza grobu- mruknął, a mężczyźni wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.- Gość powinien być martwy od… To będzie już ponad dwa lata. Przepraszam, jak nazwiska?- zapytał, wskazując na legitymacje, które Sam i Dean schowali z powrotem do kieszeni.  
\- Agent Smith i…  
\- Agent Smith- dodał Dean, uśmiechając się.- Brak pokrewieństwa.  
Mężczyzna podał im rękę.  
\- Inspektor Greg Lestrade.  
\- Glina?- zapytał Dean, posyłając Samowi spojrzenie z cyklu: „A nie mówiłem?".  
\- Tak. Wydział zabójstw- potwierdził inspektor i założył z powrotem kurtkę.- Porozmawiałbym dłużej, ale sami widzicie…- rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na telewizor.- Muszę odwiedzić jednego detektywa- szepnął bardziej do siebie i wybiegł z baru, prawie wpadając na drzwi.  
Bracia podeszli z powrotem do anioła, siedzącego przy stoliku.  
\- I?- zapytał Cas, gdy tylko ich zobaczył.  
\- Coś w stylu powstania z martwych największego zła tego miasta- rzucił Dean, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na pomazanej serwetce, trzymanej w rękach anioła.- Co to jest, Cas?!  
\- Numer telefonu- odparł szczerze anioł, przyglądając się zgrabnie napisanym cyfrom i serduszkom na papierze.- Dostałem od tamtej blondynki zza lady- stwierdził, wskazując na seksowną panienkę ścierającą blat baru i puszczającą im oko.  
Dean wyrwał serwetkę z ręki anioła i wyrzucił ją do pobliskiego kosza.  
\- Czy coś nie tak, Dean?- zapytał Castiel, obserwując jak numer telefonu ląduje razem z resztkami jedzenia. Nie wiedział, czy zrobił coś źle. Często obserwował jak Winchesterzy otrzymywali kartki z numerami od kelnerek. Myślał więc, że jest to zwyczajna, ludzka tradycja. Spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na Deana, ale Winchester tylko zmrużył oczy.  
\- Chodź, mamy robotę- rzucił, wychodząc z baru i trzaskając szklanymi drzwiami.  
Sam i Cas wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
-Na pewno nie zrobiłem nic źle?- zapytał szczerze zdziwiony anioł.  
Sam jedynie wzruszył ramionami i także ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Może angielskie powietrze mu nie służy- stwierdził od niechcenia, ale kiedy był pewny, że przyjaciel już go nie słyszy, dodał pod nosem.- Albo chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

Greg Lestrade nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, wpadając do mieszkania na Baker Street, kiedy rozzłoszczony Sherlock, odpowiedział na jego niezadane jeszcze pytanie.  
\- Nie żyje. Nawet nie próbuj, to nie on- mruknął, nawet nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Przerwało transmisję meczu, więc pomyślałem…- zaczął inspektor.- Zaraz. Sherlock, czy ty masz na sobie sześć plastrów nikotynowych?! To nie grozi przedawkowaniem?!  
\- Grozi już po dwóch naraz- odparł John, krzyżując ręce na piersi i spoglądając dziwnie na Lestrade.- Nie zachowuj się jednak, jakbyś miał jakiś wpływ na jego decyzję. Pan mądrala zamknął się w swoim Pałacu Umysłu i nie odpowiada, zapominając, że jesteśmy tu po to, aby mu pomóc.  
\- Tylko ja mogłem powstrzymać Moriarty'ego! Tylko ja mogłem rozbić jego szajkę! Z tym też tylko ja mogę sobie poradzić!- wrzasnął detektyw, zaciskając zbielałe palce na oparciach fotela.  
\- Nie, Sherlock! Przyjaciele są po to, żeby pomagać!- odkrzyknął John.- Po za tym tak rozbiłeś jego „szajkę", że któryś z nich wstawił jego przedśmiertne nagranie do telewizji!  
\- Nie rozumiecie!- detektyw gwałtownie zerwał się z fotela.- Prześledziłem moje działania związane z siecią Moriarty'ego kilkakrotnie. Nie ma niczego, co mógłbym pominąć! Niczego!  
Sherlock wstał i kilkoma krokami znalazł się przy wieszaku, zakładając na siebie płaszcz i wiążąc szalik u szyi.  
\- Gdzie się niby wybierasz?- zawołał za nim John.  
\- W miejsce, gdzie poziom IQ będzie przynajmniej przyzwoity.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Tam gdzie was nie ma!- odkrzyknął detektyw, a chwilę później doktor i inspektor usłyszeli głośne uderzanie jego butów o schody Baker Street 221B.

***  
\- Czekaj… Skąd ty to wszystko wytrzasnąłeś?- zapytał Dean, wskazując na teczki papierów spoczywających na kolanach brata.  
\- Trochę z archiwizowanych gazet z biblioteki, dużo z Internetu… Są jedne akta, które Cas zakosił z komisariatu.  
\- Nie musicie dziękować- wtrącił szybko anioł zadowolony z tego, że jakoś się przydał.  
\- Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi- stwierdził Dean i skręcając swoją Impalą w kolejną z krętych ulic City.- Ważne, co tam jest napisane. Angielskie papierzyska wyglądają jak nasze?  
Sam wzruszył ramionami, otwierając beżową, tekturową teczkę i odsłaniając zdjęcie znajome z wizyty w barze.  
\- Jim Moriarty- zaczął, czytając podstawowe informacje o domniemanie martwym złoczyńcy.- Ten Lestrade miał rację. Gość był naprawdę niezłym kryminalistą. Działał w czymś, co można określić było jako „doradztwo przestępcze". Organizował handle wszystkiego co dało się zhandlować, pod butem miał najważniejsze miejsca w kraju, a na sumieniu wiele morderstw na zlecenie i ataków terrorystycznych.  
\- Wow- stwierdził powoli Dean.- Faktycznie brzmi nieźle. Jak skończył? Zginął w jakiejś strzelaninie?  
\- Nie…- zaczął powoli Sam.- Według wszystkich tych źródeł popełnił samobójstwo na dachu szpitala św. Bartłomieja.  
\- Skoczył?  
\- Kulka w łeb- odparł krótko młodszy Winchester.  
\- To dlaczego na dachu szpitala? Facet chciał mieć lepszy widok?  
\- Tu zahaczasz o bardzo ciekawą sprawę- westchnął Sam, wyciągając spomiędzy papierów wycinek z gazety. Czarny nagłówek głosił: „Samobójstwo detektywa oszusta".  
\- Nie, zaraz. Pogubiłem się- jęknął Dean.- Który postanowił się tam zabić? Detektyw czy przestępca?  
\- Z tego co wyczytałem? Oboje. Najpierw Moriarty postrzelił się w podniebienie, a następnie Sherlock Holmes, sławny detektyw, skoczył z dachu szpitala. Tyle, że- zaznaczył Sam, wyciągając kolejny wycinek.- Po dwóch latach detektyw magicznie wrócił do życia.  
\- Pakt z demonem?- zaproponował Cas.  
\- Raczej nie. Podobno nigdy nie umarł, a wszystko było jedynie przykrywką, by dalej wykluczać jakąś tam siatkę- sam zaczął zagrzebywać się w papierzyskach.- To ten Holmes rozszyfrował Moriaty'ego i zaprowadził przed sąd. Zniszczył wszystko, co facet tworzył przez lata.  
\- Czyli motyw do zemsty- podsumował Castiel.- A teraz jakiś mściwy duch się… No, mści?  
\- Ustawiając swoją mordę na każdym telewizorze w kraju?- zapytał ironicznie Dean.- Ten duch musi mieć niezły zasięg. W każdym razie, wypadałoby pogadać z tym jak mu tam?  
\- Holmesem? Może być trudno- odparł Sam.- Z tego co wyczytałem, gość niezbyt miłuje bliźnich. Bez odznak może pójść kiepsko, a nasze się nie nadają- podsumował.  
\- Może wcale nie będą potrzebne- ciszę przerwał głos Casa.- Spójrzcie tam!- wskazał na postać, która wysiadła z taksówki przed nimi. Wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu z postawionym kołnierzem idealnie pasował do postaci widniejącej pod artykułem z wycinka. Dean zatrzymał wóz, a Sam odczytał nazwę z tabliczki przymocowanej do budynku.  
\- To szpital św. Bartłomieja- stwierdził. Dean zgasił silnik, przyglądając się uważnie postaci detektywa, która wchodziła do wnętrza budynku.  
\- Weźmy trochę zabawek z bagażnika i chodźmy za nim- zaproponował, uśmiechając się pod nosem.- Zaczyna robić się ciekawie.

***  
Dach wyglądał tak samo jak dwa lata temu. Sherlock często odwiedzał to miejsce w swoim pałacu. Pamiętał jego każdy szczegół, każdy centymetr, który musiał przyswoić sobie, zanim stąd skoczył. I zanim Moriarty wylądował z kulką w głowie tu, na tej betonowej podłodze. Detektyw schylił się i przyjrzał uważnie miejscu, które zapamiętał jako miejsce śmierci przestępcy. Może i marudzenia Johna zasiały w nim jakieś niepewności, ale te szybko ustały, kiedy przypomniał sobie dokładny przebieg samobójstwa geniusza zbrodni. Nie było bata, żeby się z tego wywinął. Musiał zginąć.  
Sherlock wyprostował się i rozejrzał po dachach starych budynków środkowego City. One też niezbyt zmieniły się od tamtego dnia. W którymś zmieniono rynnę, któregoś komin został porządnie oczyszczony. Nic nowego.  
Nagle umysł detektywa został zaalarmowany jakąś nagłą zmianą. Wziął głęboki wdech. Skład powietrza. Inny niż zazwyczaj. City było oddalone od dzielnic przemysłowych. Mimo to w powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach siarki.  
\- Kiedy ostatni raz tu byliśmy, stwierdziłeś, że mnie nie zawiedziesz i spotkasz się ze mną w piekle- głos, który rozległ się za jego plecami był jak spełnienie koszmarów. Po plecach Sherlocka prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy w życiu przeszły dreszcze. Obrócił się napotykając spojrzenie czarnych jak obsydian oczu, które błyszczały z rzekomo martwej twarzy.- A jednak mnie zawiodłeś- ciągnął dalej Moriarty.- Widzisz, dziwnym trafem złożyło się, że byłem w piekle… I jakoś cię tam nie znalazłem.

 _*_ Przykro mi, ale przez tłumaczenie niektórych zwrotów na Polski… Coż, to po prostu traci swój urok.  
Oto więc pierwszy rozdział!  
\- Raven


	2. Rozdział II

\- Siarka- mruknął Castiel, zerkając na Winchesterów. Dean, nie przestając wbiegać po schodach, wyciągnął zza kieszeni kurtki nóż. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Nadszedł czas, żeby maleństwo znowu uratowało tyłek jakiegoś człowieka. Dał znak bratu, a Sam kopnął drzwi, które z brzękiem blachy odpadły na betonowe pokrycie dachu.  
Od razu zauważyli postać w szarym garniturze, która ze świętym spokojem przyglądała się całej ich akcji szturmowej. Moriarty uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy wypełniły się obsydianową czernią, która nadawała mu diaboliczne spojrzenie.  
\- No proszę, proszę- szepnął.- Sam i Dean Winchester. Nawet nie wiecie ile się o was mówi tam na dole- syknął mężczyzna, kiedy Dean rzucił się na niego, zamachując się nożem. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że żaden z Winchesterów nie był pewny co dokładnie się stało. Ostrze zagłębiło się w ciało Moriarty'ego, nie czyniąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy, podczas gdy ten jednym machnięciem ręki, posłał ich na drugi koniec dachu. Sam syknął, ugadzając swoim ciałem o jeden z kominów szpitala. Jęknął cicho, słysząc trzask w swoim barku. Wybite ramię. Tego jeszcze brakowało w tej całej angielsko-demonicznej aferze. Winchester zerknął w bok, widząc postać detektywa, którego oczy szybko skakały po rozgrywającej się scenie. Sherlock nie mógł pojąć co działo się przed jego własnymi oczami.  
Moriarty wyjął nóż ze swojego torsu, jakby był jedynie drzazgą a nie jedyną bronią mogącą zabić demona.  
\- Naprawdę myśleliście, że pokonacie mnie tym nożykiem do masła?- mruknął upuszczając ostrze na ziemię.- O nie, nie… Nasza opowieść się dopiero zaczyna, a główny złoczyńca, nie może odpaść na samym początku, prawda?  
\- Zostaw ich, demonie- Moriarty obrócił się na dźwięk głosu anioła. Stojący naprzeciwko niego Castiel celował w niego wnętrzem swojej dłoni. Jego oczy zaczęły emitować dziwne, błękitne światło, które wymagało od wszystkich by zmrużyli oczy.  
\- Ach, i oczywiście nasz upadły aniołeczek, Castiel. O tobie też słyszałem- rzucił szybko demon, osłaniając się ręką przed światłem bijącym od anioła.- Chyba będę się już żegnał- stwierdził i w ostatniej chwili rzucił Sherlockowi znaczące spojrzenie.- Do zobaczenia wkrótce- krzyknął i zniknął.

\- Dlaczego to cholerstwo nie zadziałało?!- krzyczał Dean, podnosząc demoniczny nóż, który upuścił Moriarty.- Zawsze działa. Dlaczego tym razem nie?!  
Sam był zbyt obolały by odpowiedzieć. Jęknął jedynie, gdy spróbował poruszyć ręką.  
\- Cas…- zaczął.- Mógłbyś?- zapytał, a anioł kiwnął głową i przyłożył dłoń do jego ramienia. Ból ustał w jednej chwili, a sprawność wróciła do wybitej kończyny. Dean pomógł mu wstać i we trójkę rozejrzeli się w koło.  
\- Może wcale nie był demonem- zaproponował Dean.  
\- Był- uciął Castiel.- Widziałem jego prawdziwe oblicze.  
\- W takim razie szybko dostał awans- jęknął ironicznie Sam.- Zginął dwa lata temu, poszedł do piekła i wrócił jako demon? Przeciętne dusze czekają setki lat zanim zmienią się w demony.  
\- Przeciętne dusze nie są odporne na ten cholerny nóż!- sprostował go starszy brat.  
\- Tak, ale…  
 _Ekem!-_ przerwało im chrząknięcie z boku. Winchesterowie odwrócili się, napotykając chłodne spojrzenie Sherlocka, mierzące ich zdziwionym, ale i opanowanym wzrokiem.  
\- Czy możecie na litość boską wyjaśnić mi, co tu się wyprawia?- zapytał, a łowcy wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- Jest spora szansa, że nam nie uwierzysz- zaczął powoli Dean, ale uciszyło go westchnienie detektywa.  
\- Czemu miałbym niby nie uwierzyć trójce Amerykanów z okolic Kansas ze skłonnościami do nadmiernego spożywania alkoholu, żywności typu fast-food i ponad przeciętnym zamiłowaniem do filmów pornograficznych, którzy wykonują jakiś dziwny rodzaj pracy fizycznej mający związek z bronią i… tak, sądzę, że to sól, i którzy właśnie przegonili człowieka, nieżyjącego notabene od dwóch lat, jakimś dziwnym skupieniem promienia światła, którego wcześniej nie widziałem na oczy?- wygłosił na jednym wydechu- Przecież każdy by im uwierzył.  
Dean zamrugał oczami, spoglądając na brata i anioła.  
\- Zaraz… Skąd… on…?- zaczął.  
\- W każdym razie- detektyw wstał, otrzepując swój elegancki płaszcz z okruszków tynku.- Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes- stwierdził, wyciągając ku nim dłoń.  
\- Dean i Sam Winchester- odpowiedzieli chłopcy.- A ten to…  
\- Castiel- powiedział Cas, potrząsając niekontrolowanie za dłoń detektywa.- Jestem Aniołem Pana.  
\- Długa historia- rzucił Sam, widząc uniesione brwi Sherlocka.- Ale oczywiście wszystko ci dopowiemy… Skoro twierdzisz, że uwierzysz.

Dean czuł się mocno nie swojo. Każda rzecz w mieszkaniu detektywa, może poza bronią leżącą wśród papierów na stoliczku, była obca i taka nie na miejscu w stosunku do ich stylu życia. Teraz, patrząc na porcelanową filiżankę, którą ściskał w dłoniach, stwierdzał, że ludzie z Wysp byli naprawdę dziwni.  
\- Możesz powtórzyć jeszcze raz?- zapytał ten drugi… Hm, tak. Chyba nazywał się John.- Piekło?  
\- Tak. To na dole- westchnął zniecierpliwiony Dean i zdenerwowany odstawił porcelanę na stół.- Dopóki nie zaakceptujecie, że zarówno Niebo jak i Piekło oraz jego mieszkańcy są prawdziwe, sączenie tego dziwnego napoju z dziwnych delikatnych filiżaneczek jest bezcelowe.  
Wszyscy w pokoju zamilkli tak, że słychać było jedynie jakieś substancje, które nerwowo bulgotały i dokonywały innych reakcji chemicznych na stole kuchennym detektywa.  
\- Na razie wiemy jedynie, że Moriarty zginął, po czym zszedł do Piekła. Tacy jak on kończą zazwyczaj jako demony, ale jednak… -zaczął Sam, próbując wytłumaczyć cokolwiek nowym znajomym.- Przemiana ludzkiej duszy w demona zazwyczaj jest długotrwała i poprzedzona mękami w piekle.  
\- Zazwyczaj- mruknął ponuro Dean.  
\- W każdym razie- ciągnął dalej Sam.- Praktycznie każdą istotę na tym pokręconym świecie można zabić w ten czy inny sposób. Demona też. Specjalnym nożem- pokazał ostrze Anglikom i schował je z powrotem za pazuchę kurtki.  
\- Problem w tym, że sztylet nie zadziałał tym razem- rzucił Cas.- Nie jesteśmy jeszcze pewni dlaczego.  
\- Czyli nie mamy nic- podsumował Sherlock, podczas gdy jego niższy przyjaciel westchnął z miną wyrażającą coś w stylu: „Nie. Błagam, Sherlock, nie znowu".- Oczywiście oprócz niesamowitych historyjek o piekielnych istotach z czarnym oczami i rządzą mordu.  
\- A masz inne logiczne wyjaśnienie?- zapytał Dean, wstając z fotelu i krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Miał dosyć tej całej sytuacji. Powinni wrócić do jego kochanej Impali, odpalić silnik i tropić to czarnookie cholerstwo, a nie wdawać się w pogaduszki przy herbatce z ludźmi, którzy i tak im nie mogą pomóc.  
\- Zawsze jest logiczne wyjaśnienie. Wasze logiczne nie jest- syknął detektyw, mrużąc oczy.  
Dean nie wytrzymał i odwrócił się na pięcie wychodząc z pomieszczenia.  
\- Idę się przewietrzyć- mruknął, ale wątpił czy ktoś oprócz anioła mógł go usłyszeć. Cas ruszył za nim, zostawiając Sama w salonie z dwoma Anglikami.  
\- Wiesz, że to Bóg umieścił nas w Londynie, prawda? On chce, żebyśmy w tym uczestniczyli- zaczął bronić swojej idei anioł, zanim w ogóle Dean porwał się na jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz.  
\- Od kiedy to Bóg angażuje się w ten świat? Zawsze kiedy dzieje się coś złego, to go nie ma!- syknął, otwierając drzwi. Zimne, angielskie powietrze wpadło na korytarz porywając poły płaszcza anioła.  
\- Może właśnie ten jeden raz jest- odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy. Stali tak przez chwilę mierząc się w ciszy spojrzeniami, kiedy uwagę Deana odwrócił błysk światła z boku. Zerknął w stronę, z której dochodził, ale nie dostrzegł nic niezwykłego. Po jego prawej stronie ciągnęła się w dół Baker Street, która wyglądała tak dziwnie egzotycznie na tle wszystkiego co widział do tej pory. Wszystko było tak dziwnie stare. Latarnie, kamienice i nawet niebieska budka telefoniczna, stojąca na rogu. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że ktoś jeszcze używał czegoś takiego.  
\- Anglia- mruknął, odchodząc w dół ulicy ze swoim aniołem stróżem, nawet nie zauważając ponownego blasku światła i dziwnego zniknięcia niebieskiego obiektu.

Szczerze powiedziawszy fakt, że Dean i Cas wyszli z mieszkania Holmesa praktycznie bez słowa, bardzo się Samowi nie podobał. Według jego cichego planu, oboje potrzebowali trochę chwili dla siebie, ale na pewno nie w takim momencie i sytuacji. Bóg przeniósł ich to walonej Brytanii! Dźgnęli demona, który nawet nie zachwiał się po nożu, a na dodatek musieli pracować z najbardziej fochalskim detektywem świata i jego skrajnie niskim przyjacielem (Sam czuł się okropnie stojąc koło towarzysza Sherlocka). W takich momentach obecność jego brata i anioła była raczej wskazana. SZCZEGÓLNIE przy pracy z tak nieznośnym człowiekiem jakim był Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Zrozum, Holmes- Sam próbował jeszcze raz przemówić mu do rozsądku.- Moriarty nie jest już człowiekiem. Wrócił na ziemię. Z Piekła. Będzie cię szukał. Pragnie zemsty.  
\- Raczej chce, żebyśmy wciąż grali w jego grę- rzucił chłodno detektyw, unosząc wzrok i spoglądając zmrużonymi oczami na łowcę.- Ostatnio, żeby mnie zniszczyć, był gotów zrobić coś ludziom, których kocham. Czytaj jedynym, którzy są mi bliżsi. Chciał zabić Johna, Sam. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś takiego stało się drugi raz. Nie mogę znowu udawać własnej śmierci, więc może po prostu w końcu go złapmy, zanim komukolwiek stanie się krzywda!- jęknął.  
Sam przez chwilę milczał, spoglądając to na Johna, to na Sherlocka ze skrzyżowanymi w geście obrażenia rękami na piersiach.  
\- Niesamowite, że martwisz się o innych ludzi, Sherlock- ciszę przerwał głos Johna.  
\- O innych? Nie- mruknął Holmes.- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale ty, pani Hudson i Lestrade nie jesteście „innymi".  
John i Sherlock znów zamilkli, a Sam poczuł się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Nie widział sensu siedzenia z nimi, ale też nie miał żadnego innego pomysłu. Byli w zupełnie obcym środowisku. Nawet nie mieli gotówki w tutejszej walucie, żeby zapłacić za jakiś hotel. Sprawa demona-przestępcy wydawała się dziwna i nieznana, a jego tak samo jak Deana irytował fakt, że demoniczne ostrze nie uczyniło złoczyńcy żadnej krzywdy. Kim on był? Rycerzem Piekła?  
I wtedy to usłyszał. Dźwięk nie przypominał mu niczego, co poznał do tej pory. Ani w tej paranormalnej części jego życia, ani w normalnej. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad pochodzeniem dziwnego odgłosu jakby silnika, wyjął nóż zza paska spodni i instynktownie stanął między Johnem i Sherlockiem a dziwnym obiektem, który zaczął się pojawiać w drugiej części salonu. Zerwał się lekki wiatr, który porwał w górę kartki porozrzucane po pokoju, a chwilę potem przed ich oczami pojawiła się budka telefoniczna.  
\- Co?- jęknął zaskoczony. To faktycznie było czymś nowym. Nawet nie wiedział, jaki stwór mógłby odpowiadać za coś takiego. Demon? Demon porywający budki telefoniczne?  
\- Na litość Boską- Sam usłyszał szept Sherlocka.- Nawet nie brałem narkotyków- jęknął detektyw, kiedy drzwi budki otworzyły się i stanął w nich uśmiechnięty mężczyzna w marynarce i muszce.  
\- Witam wszystkich! Jaki mamy dzisiaj piękny dzionek- stwierdził, wychodząc i podnosząc filiżankę herbaty zostawioną przez Deana. Mężczyzna umoczył usta w napoju i pociągnął spory łyk. Westchnął, odstawiając naczynie od ust.- Idealny na Wielką Zapaść Czasu i Przestrzeni.


End file.
